


before i met you

by JeanSouth



Series: UshiOi Ship Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima goes undercover, and comes with something else left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before i met you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! a slightly different approach today.

The first time he sees Oikawa Tooru, he's across a room, and Ushijima is a cop dressed up as a bodyguard, suit snug around his waist and an illegal, imported Beretta snugly next to his body. His firearms training makes him a safe vessel for it, but he worries for the few other men in the room who seem to loose and too easy with their weapons. He wants to flag it up, but his role here is not commander, nor authority - it is to be big, and silent, and watch the men throwing thinly veiled insults at the Aobajousai group while its leaders grow considerably more antsy.

He catches the move only because he has been scrutinizing Oikawa so intensely, but when he draws a gun and points it at their unimportant guests (another group, from another place - he'll relay the conversation later), Ushijima's gun is drawn a split second later and pointed at the back of their heads. The others follow suit, and Oikawa pats his shoulder before he leaves, and gives him a word of praise.

The second time he sees Oikawa, it's through a window.

The window to Oikawa's rooms is mostly shaded by a curtain save for at a certain angle, visible mainly from the corner where Ushijima has tucked eventually himself to make a phonecall he will pretend is to his mother if caught.

The sound of moans is faint, barely audible if he had not been listening so hard for footsteps that might have caught him out. His eyes are inexplicably drawn in the direction of that noise, his feet following until his height allows him to peer through the gap in the curtains, finding himself with a vision filled by Oikawa nude, legs spread, a toy at the ready.

Ushijima burns. He's not been confronted with a man of such persuasions before. And still, his body won't move, eyes fixed and unwilling to even blink as Oikawa finds his completion in his own hand.

He leaves feeling like he has seen something he shouldn't, and thinks of law and righteousness and how he would scold someone if he had been the one to find someone taking a voyeuristic pleasure in the dead of night.

Then, he loses track of how often he goes back and sees again, his feet taking him down the path he is now confident no one patrols, while his mind tells him not to, that he is wrong.

In the day, he looks Oikawa in the eye and provides him with respectful nods, hums of agreement when he talks aloud to himself in phrases of questions he doesn't expect to have answered. He becomes Oikawa's primary guard by virtue of his attention, his quick-draw reflexes and the learned situation diffusion he'd taken back at the academy. Talk first, shoot later, has been drilled irrevocably into his mind.

Eventually, he gains an admiration - the firm, sure part of Oikawa making split-second decisions of acquisition, or the intermittently merciful part of his strike-throughs of small loans. The centre of his mind, reminding him Oikawa is no better than any other, still extortionate and cruel, seems to lose the argument more and more. He is at least consistent, unlike the men Ushijima has seen, their titles Chief Inspector and other such things, their hands filled with money. Ushijima is disillusioned.

Then, the last time he sees Oikawa while he is still a head of the group, is when he spies horribly, terribly, wrongly on Oikawa's nightly escapades and instead of moans hear arguments.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he hears Oikawa say, the words drowned out near the end by protests and blackmail from the true head of the group, the one related by blood. When he's gone, Ushijima thinks once and enters, the thought not crossing his mind twice.

"Come with me," he says, the confusion evident on Oikawa's face. He could die here, he thinks as he reaches for the badge hidden under every layer of his clothing, presenting it on a flat hand to Oikawa, to Oikawa's shocked expression, the doubt that crosses his eyes at being tricked so easily and so long.

"I'll be sentenced," Oikawa protests, and there is a truth in that. There is no point to escaping if it's from one prison to another.

"Then run," Ushijima hears himself say, still wondering if his sins had led to vivid hallucinations. His loyalties have shifted in explicable patterns. "Run with me."


End file.
